


Стрекоза Любви

by diei_elf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, In Korea, K-Pop - Freeform, Kuroko Tetsuya with tattoos, M/M, One Shot, Songs, idol kuroko, in russian, meeting in a tattoo parlor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: Не всегда люди, которые поначалу были самыми успешными, оказываются самыми успешными в итоге. Или фанфик, где ПЧ и Тайга оставляют Тецу забывая о нем, но спустя три года встречаются с ним вновь, когда Тайга проигрывает спор и идет ночью делать татуировку стрекозы в ближайший корейский тату-салон. Парень с голубым напитком в руке выглядит слишком знакомо. Персона слишком незаметна, но Тайга замечает ее. Не может не заметить, пока игла пробивает его кожу, выбивая старую боль наружу.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 2





	Стрекоза Любви

— Ghost?

Парень, ели дотягивающий ростом до ста семидесяти сантиметров, ровно, как и Тецуя, оторвал взгляд от блокнота, где в хаосе чернил можно было разглядеть текст будущей песни, и взглянул на Призрака, что часто можно было не заметить. Но Winter, Зима, в отличие от остальных шести участников их айдол-группы, с самого начала видел Куроко, как бы он не хотел остаться незамеченным. У Тецуи и Вина создался более тесный контакт к друг другу, так как они были первыми, кого взяли в экспериментальную группу «Акварель» три года назад, они успели узнать друг друга достаточно хорошо и понять, что у них много общего. И, если бы не их неразделенная любовь, что ходят где-то на других края света, убивая их этим, у них могло бы даже что-то сложиться. Кто знает.

Зима, парень с белыми, как январский снег, волосами, что торчали из-под бежевой шапки, слез с барного черного стула и обогнул стол, намериваясь взять уходящего из кухни-гостиной Призрака за руку, но Тецуя еще утратил не все свои навыки со времен баскетбола и, поэтому, успел сделать трюк с исчезновением и буквально испариться с кухни, стоило Зиме моргнуть.

Зима негромко вздохнул, потом поправил съехавшие с носа очки. Идти за Призраком тогда, когда он не в настроении, было бессмысленно. Они это уже проходили. Если Тецуя хочет, чтобы его оставили одного, то лучше так и поступить.

Одетый во все боле азиат со светлой кожей уселся обратно на высокий барный стул и, открыв блокнот, который закрылся, вернулся к написанию текста для песни. Совсем скоро они должны уже закончить работу над альбомом, если хотят успеть в сроки и попасть на ежегодный конкурс. В прошлом году они уже не успели этого, так как один участник их группы ушел от них, и это сказалась на всех не самым лучшим образом, но в этом году все должно быть по-другому. Если они не хотят распасться, то нужно постараться…

«Я так взволнован.  
Мне было больно.  
Я сказал: «О, а я ухожу».  
WANTED! WANTED!  
От своей собственной слабости  
Притвориться дураком.  
Притвориться дураком [повтор].  
Я все еще жив.  
Но никто не знает…  
Куда мы направляемся?»

Зима быстро снова увлекся работой над песней, и не заметил, как спустя примерно полчаса, Тецуя снова прошел мимо него, уходя на ночь глядя на улицу. Им было не разрешено гулять одним по ночам, в цели безопасности, и Тецуя получил бы, узнай кто о том, что он куда-то ушел, но… как правило, никто никогда не замечал ухода Куроко, если он только не хотел, чтобы это заметили.

Замок тихо щелкнул, и тогда Зима почувствовал тихо-сладкий запах и вспомнил о Призраке. Он резко поднял голову и рассерженно выдохнул в темноту, словно Тецуя его услышал бы:

— Ghost! Не надейся, что я собираюсь прикрывать тебя в сто первый раз… — Зима опустил голову, и белые волосы выпали из-за уха, задевая листы бумаги и слова «wanted!». Подумав, Зима решил, что нужно больше «wanted!» между припевами, чтобы добавить песни движа. В конце концов, никто из фанатов не будет рад слышать от них сплошной тлен без энергии. Все их песни построенные на тлене, да, и все они здесь — горка брошенных и разбитых ребят, что решили отстроить себя заново, но даже в этом мраке всегда можно найти живой драйв. За это их так и любят. За честность и живую энергетику, что сочится из мертвых текстов.

******

Когда Куроко успешно прошел мимо их Агента, который так любил ошиваться в холле этой многоэтажки, то быстро выскользнул на улицу. В лицо ударил холодный ветерок, и Призрак был вынужден накинуть капюшон на голову. Если он заболеет за неделю до съемок первого клипа, то ему выпишут штрафной. И, не то, чтобы он этого боялся, ему, честно, все равно. Но Зима сказал в последний раз, когда такое случалось из-за того, что Тецуя голодал три дня и упал в обморок на тренировке, что, случись что-то подобное еще раз, он перестанет с ним разговаривать на полгода. И это подействовало. Зима был единственный, с кем Тецуя мог быть собой. Он любит остальных ребят, но… он чувствовал, находясь возле них, себя ограниченно. В образе. Тот яркий выглаженный образ, что слепили из него, когда он пришел в команду, был не его. Он не шел изнутри. И только Зима знал об этом. Знал, что Тецуя вовсе не яркий, шумный парень, которым его показывают по телевизору. Тецуя остался таким же, каким был в старшей школе. Фантомом. Не Призраком. Хотя в этих двух понятиях есть схожесть. Но, в отличие от заметного и дерзкого Призрака, который и поет ртом Тецуи о самоубийства, убийствах и политике, а иногда и материться в песнях, так как это часть его образа, Фантом был пассивным, тихим, спокойным.

Тецуя уже три года жил в шумном мегаполисе. И он стал скучать по лесным горам Японии, в которые они ездили в школьные поездки. По паркам. По песчаным пляжам. Он так давно не выбирался на природу, да даже на солнечный свет, что стал еще бледнее, чем был три года назад. Бледнее, тоньше, и запутаннее.

Тецуя думал, что, начав совсем другую, новую жизнь, и надев другой образ, он изменится и забудет о том, что было, но это было заблуждение. Он погнался за деньгами и пошел на кастинг в айдол-группу по тому, что хотел доказать, что еще что-то может. Так он думал.

Но со временем понял, что ошибался в своих намерениях. Врал себе. Он пошел туда не за новой жизнью. Просто, тогда, когда Поколение Чудес его бросило, а позже он еще и получив травму на игре, играя с другой командой, он почувствовал страх. Ощутил себя неспособным себя обеспечить. На что он будет жить, если больше ничего не может и все от него отвернулись? Он даже думал закончить все это и броситься под электричку. Но потом, сидя под дождем на могиле родителей, подумал, что это… это было бы слишком скучно. Он боялся умирать. И боится все еще. Он боится умереть, не узнав, что не зря старался. Только тогда, когда он поймет, что достиг настоящего успеха, и обошел бывшую команду по баскетболу, став богаче и популярней них, он будет спокоен. Сейчас его душа все еще кровоточит.

«Ненавижу убегать.  
Может, ты просто завидуешь? А-а-а…»

Слова их первой песни. Все еще крутятся у него в голове иногда. Конечно, будут крутиться. Их песни звучат в каждом такси. Это, вроде, приятно. Это признак, что их любят и знают о них, видят их. Но… ему непривычно… быть видимым. Он хочет исчезнуть. Хотя бы ненадолго.

Может, потому, что он хочет исчезнуть сегодня чуть больше, чем вчера, он и сбежал. Они сейчас в Сеуле, а здесь Тецуя никого, кроме своей группы, не знает. Кроме еще одного. Девушка, которая то же из Японии, недалеко от них снимает студию и работает там тату-мастером. Год назад она сделала Тецуи татуировку со своим эскизом — Тецуя №2, держащий в одной лапке ванильный коктейль, в окружении лепестков сакуры. Довольно мило. И не шаблонно. В отличие от большинства фанатов, что всегда приравнивали его к кладбищенским крестам, призракам и к хэллоуину из-за образа, эта девушка изучила его глубже. Он заметила его, такого скрытного, в обрывках видео про их жизнь, и узнала от туда, что он любит молочные коктейли, и все время пьет молочный. В первом из интервью Тецуя обмолвился вскользь, что у него был щенок, которого все называли «Тецуя №2» из-за схожести с ним. И так, капля за каплей, эта японка узнала о нем больше, чем знали другие фанаты, и создала эскиз татуировки, который слишком запал Тецуи в душу.

После того, как японка набила ему татуировку с первым эскизом, созданным специально для него, был и второй эскиз, и третий. В конечном счете Тецуя стал е ходячей рекламой. И, конечно, тогда, когда скрытых мест, таких как ноги и грудь, спина, больше не осталось, и тату стали выглядывать в клипах из-под одежды, фанаты быстро нашли того мастера, кто сделал ему эти татуировки, и стали повально записываться к ней, с просьбами сделать что-то похожее.

Куроко не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Да и японка тоже. Но так вышло. И, конечно, агнеты Тецуи были не рады той бесплатной рекламе, что он дал непонятно кому, не согласовав этого с ними. Им было все равно на татуировки, так как у них не было строгих правил, но по части денег и прибыли они держали их в ежовых рукавицах.

Жаль, что Тецуя слишком поздно понял эту кухню, и привязался к большим деньгам и фанатам раньше, чем, его стало тошнить от лицемерия их агентства и агентов.

Интересно, у Тайги… было похожее чувство? Насколько Тецуя знает, у Поколения Чудес, куда присоединился Тайга, все тоже сложилось неплохо с карьерой. Они до сих пор разъезжают по миру, играя и в Америке, и в… Корее?

Тецуя не помнит, где, но знает, что недавно ПЧ приехало на игру в Корею. И, конечно, это нарушило его спокойствие. Он начал забывать о них, увлекшись работой, но они снова дали знать о себе. Они не дают ему зажить. Заставляют кровоточить внутри снова и снова. Но он, наверное, идиот, и все равно не может начать их ненавидеть. Он не может ненавидеть их. Он хочет, даже спустя три года без полного контакта, когда они уже и забыли о нем, чтобы они вернулись и вспомнили о нем. Тецуя все еще снится, как они играли вместе в баскетбол в старшей школе. И как это было классно. Просто быть вместе. И быть таким зажженным изнутри этим ярким желанием победить. Вместе. Ему этого так не хватает…

******

— Куроко-чи такой горячий в этой фотосессии для «Вога», — Кисе Рета, который с горе пополам влез в ярко-алое кресло в углу студии, уже почти час, как не выпускал сотовый телефон из рук, и почти час, как трещал о Куроко, их бывшем Фантоме.

Если Кисе, видимо, не понимал, что сделал что-то плохое, то для Аомине и Тайги это было очевидно. Но, если Аомине мог справиться с упоминаем Тецуи, ибо кроме баскета его с этим мальчиком-невидимкой ничего не связывало, то Тайга… Перед тем, как уехать, они с Тецуей «поговорили». Если это можно было так назвать. На самом деле, Тецуя признался ему в своих чувствах, а Тайга… растерялся. Никто никогда не говорил ему, что любит его. Ну, так. Да, девочки кричали на играх ему, что «хотят его», но это не одно и то же.

И Тайга до сих пор не мог забыть тот взгляд, с которым Куроко смотрел на него, когда признавался.

И Тайга даже спустя три года иногда вспоминает о Тецуи. Они забыли о нем. А он, очевидно, забыл о них, как о страшном сне. Но… Кагами кажется, словно он просто уехал в командировку, а, когда вернется, Тецуя будет ждать его и вовсе не пошлет его за то, что он оставил его одного в этой Японии. Кагами знал, что поступил подло. Но, если бы ему снова выдался шанс пролететь в Америку, выиграть там и стать спортивной знаменитостью, он все равно полетел бы туда снова. Проблема не в этом. Просто, во второй раз бы он не испугался себя и своих чувств. И не избегал бы, пытаясь избавиться от образа Тецуи в своей голове. Он бы улетел, но звонил бы Тецуи каждый день, писал бы ему каждый час, и в конечном счете прилетел бы и забрал бы его с собой.

Но вторые шансы не даются просто так. Их надо заслужить.

И Тайга на заслужил. Он только и умеет, что проигрывать, если исходить из того, что он и сейчас лежит на этой кушетке из-за проигрыша Кисе. Ну кто знал, что Кисе такой не восприимчивый к алкоголю? Игра была в том, кто больше выпьет. И Кагами унесло после первой бутылки дорого вина, которое Рете подарили фанаточки. Что, что, а фанатки и Кисе лучшие. Модели, которые знают толк в выпивке. Но это все равно не отменяет того, что Кагами не знает, как Кисе смог остаться трезвым после вчерашнего. У него самого голова до сих пор болит, хотя и прошло больше суток, и за это время он блевал раза три, если не больше, и все должно было очиститься. Кисе же уже через час был в состоянии бежать марафон и читать скороговорки. Зараза.

А еще Кисе знал, что это тату-салон, где бывает Куроко иногда, поэтому и притащил сюда Тайгу. Аомине прилип к ним за компанию. Последний год Поколение Чудес условно поделилось на две группы, и Кисе, Аомине и Тайга были в одной команде, а остальные в другой. Что… никак не объяснялось. Просто без Тецуи, что, оказывается, был их связующим звеном, команда немного посыпалась. Стало появляться большее ссор, больше оплошностей на поле, возникли трудности, которые раньше решал Тецуя.

— Миленько получается, — с сарказмом хмыкнул Аомине, смотря на голубую стрекозу, тело которой было словно из кристалликов, а глаза из холодных бриллиантов. Стрекоза совсем была не в духе Тайги, но была очень даже в духе Куроко. Как и все эскизы японки, которая работала в этом салоне.

— А я говорил, что сомики были лучше, — отозвался со своего места Кисе, и потом из динамика его телефона зазвучала песня с последнего концерта «Акварели», которую пел Куроко и какой-то другой мембер с красными волосами. Кисе этот парень напоминал Кагами, только… более ухоженную и миниатюрную версию. Кисе не знал, но полагал, что у Кагами и Куроко-чи что-то было перед тем, как они разошлись по разным дорогам. Потому что, когда кто-то упоминает Тецуи, Кагами слишком странно себя ведет. Он часто опускает взгляд, словно ему стыдно. А иногда он словно краснеет, что совсем не типично для Тайги. Но Кисе нравится дразниться по своей природе. Поэтому, ему нравится и дразнить Кагами.

— Ты теперь будешь слушать их песни постоянно? — пробурчал себе в руку Тайга, так как лежал на животе, ибо татуировку били на лопатку, чтобы не было так заметно. Голос Куроко болезненно отзывался в груди. Тайга хотел его забыть. Но не мог. Все напоминало ему о том, кого он оставил позади.

— По-моему, эта песня классная, — сказала японка, когда ее машинка не мгновение перестала трещать, пока она вытирала сукровицу с загорелой кожи Тайги. Месяц назад они много занимались на улице и все немного спеклись под естественным ультрафиолетом.

— Мне не нравится, — отозвался Тайга и замолчал.

Кисе сделал звук тише, но не выключил концерт. Кроме того, что ему нравилось мучить Тайгу, который вчера пытался унизить его за алкогольными играми, Кисе правда нравилось смотреть на нового Куроко. Тецуя всегда был красивым и творческим, Кисе знал это, но сейчас это словно бы вылезло из него наружу. Было приятно смотреть на него, когда он на сцене. Кисе нравился такой типаж парней, вроде Тецуи, который был невысокий, бледный, аккуратный и миловидный. Но просто нравилось. Это не было любовь. Кисе просто заряжался и наслаждался тем, как поет и как выглядит их друг. Кисе все еще считал Тецую другом, хотя, остальные, кажется уже вычеркнули его из своей жизни. Что же… Кисе кажется, что Куроко так просто их не оставит. Слишком резко и странно оборвалась из совместная история, чтобы это было всё.

Колокольчик звякнул, и Тецуя вошел в тату-салон, где жужжала машинка. Его лицо скрывал большой голубой капюшон толстовки, в которую он был одет, а в наушниках были наушники, и от того Куроко не слышал, что происходило вокруг, как бы выпав ненадолго из реальности. Он ушел далеко в свои мысли, и просто пришел сюда на автопилоте. Он не хотел новых татуировок, ему поставили лимит на них. И он не мог его превышать, если не хотел получить штрафной. Он пришел сюда, потому что знал, что здесь его понимают, и могут дать ему спокойно посидеть, помечтать о своем. Он любит мечтать. Витать где-то в своем мире. Он и раньше любил делать это, но последние три года делает это еще чаще…

Татуировщика заметила Куроко, и отвлеклась, перестав набивать стрекозу Тайге, чтобы поприветствовать свою музу. Но Тецуя был все еще в наушниках, и он стоял боком к ней, поэтому, она поняла, что он ее не услышит, улыбнулась, и вернулась к работе, так и не произнеся имя Тецуи полностью. Но это привлекло внимание Кисе и Аомине.

Кисе оторвался от телефон и взглянул в дверной проем, но с того, места, где он сидел, ему было не видно, кто зашел. Тогда Кисе свернул клип, открыл переписку с Аомине, и написал ему смс:

«Кто там?»

Телефон Аомине молча провибрировал в кармане. Баскетболист достал его, прочитал сообщение и, обернувшись на месте и посмотрев на невысокого парня в нежно голубом одеянии, напечатал смс:

«ХЗ»  
«а что?»

Кисе вздохнул. Почему у него такие тупые напарники? Разве роль тупого не всегда была его ролью? Что за дела…

«Сфоткай его мне»  
«мне лень вставать»

Аомине хмуро посмотрел на Рету, но тот лишь улыбнулся и молча попросил побыстрее. Дайки безмолвно вздохнул и, пытаясь быть абсолютно незаметным, сфотографировал незнакомца за стойкой. Кажется, тот либо ждал, пока к стойке подойдет мастер, либо изучал в открытой книге эскизы для татуировок. А, может, ничего из этого. В Сеуле хватает странных людей. Как и в Америке. За то время, пока они там жили, Аомине привык к чудикам на улице, и стал относиться к ним как-то спокойнее и пофигистичнее.

«Бля» — только и написал Кисе.

Аомине взглянул на него вопросительно. Тогда, чуть меньше, чем через полминуты, Кисе отправил ему фотографию, где Куроко в такой же кофте выходит с Зимой из лимузина. Кажется, тогда было какое-то награждение, в котом они не принимали участия, но на которое пришли, как гости, чтобы поддержать другую команду певцов и танцоров.

Разглядев фото, и поняв, что вошедший — это их старый друг. Друг ли? Аомине напрягся. Кисе было жалко смотреть на Дайки. А еще больше на Тайгу, который, кажется, стал засыпать и вообще не понимал, что за взрыв комет происходит тут возле него. Кисе заблокировал телефон и поднялся на ноги, отчего его многочисленные украшения забренчали. Он положил руки на плечи Аомине и повел в сторону заднего выхода, через который полчаса назад выходила японка, чтобы покурить.

— Мы скоро вернемся. До магаз прогуляемся только, — бросил Кисе, и они исчезли.

Тайга открыл глаза и приподнял голову, увидев лишь закрывающуюся дверь. Японочка прекратила бить татуировку и спросила: «Может, сделаем перерыв? Если честно, то я уже немного устала», — скромно улыбнулась она. И Тайга заметил брекеты с радужными камнями у нее на зубах. Он кивнул, и она, положив машинку, встала и пошла куда-то в сторону выхода. Но не того, через который ушли Кисе и Аомине, а того, через который вошел Куроко минуту назад.

Решив, что не произойдет ничего страшного, если он сядет, Тайга поднялся. Он слышал голос японки и чей-то еще, но слишком был увлечен своими мыслями, чтобы заметить, чей был второй голос. Тайга подошел к большому напольному зеркалу у стены и повернулся к нему спиной, пытаясь разглядеть, что за стрекоза у него там вырисовывается. На самом деле, эскиз он даже не рассматривал. Кисе просто сказал, что ему нравятся сомики и стрекоза, и Тайга выбрал меньшее из двух зол. Рыбы никогда ему не нравились. Как-то одна укусила его за указательный палец в детстве. А еще в детстве он подавился рыбной косточкой и чуть не задохнулся. А вот стрекозы пока что ему еще ничего не сделали. Кажется, он из даже не видел в живую никогда… или забыл?

— У меня еще клиент, но ты можешь подождать? Мы уже заканчиваем, осталось лишь тельце закрасить, — сказала мастерица кому-то, входя обратно в комнату.

Кагами, разглядывающий лопатку, обернулся на звук, и встретился с Куроко взглядом.

Японка усмехнулась.

— Ой, кажется, его друг твой фанат, — сказала она на японском, считая, что Тайга их не поймет, Куроко, и села обратно на свой мягкий черный табурет у кушетки, чтобы набрать голубой краски для еще одного забега с тату-машинкой.

Тецуя молчал. Он не сказал ему ни слова. Прямо как Тайга перед тем, как уехать в Америку. Куроко лишь прошел вглубь комнаты и сел в кресло, в котором недавно сидел Кисе.

Тайга был ошеломлен. Слова не шли у него из рта. А еще в груди защемило сердце. Тецуя был здесь. Наверное, Кагами потерял сознание от потери крови и сейчас ему все это кажется. Иначе как еще объяснить то, что его тень сейчас здесь, с ним? Спустя три года они снова вместе. Это невозможно. Они, кажется, уже умерли друг для друга. И не могут существовать в одном помещение одновременно. Это против законов мироздания.

— Ложитесь, — сказала Тайге японка. Тайга подошел к кушетке и лег, пребывая еще в шоке. Японка тихо посмеялась над ним, полагая, что просто очередной фанат не ожидал встретить своего кумира вживую. Хотя, некоторые приходят к ней именно из-за Куроко. Все его фанаты знают, что он часто приходит к ней.

Снова зажужжала машинка. Снова выступила кровь. Снова стало больно. Кагами повернул голову набок, он не мог заставить себя оторвать взгляд от Тецуи. Казалось, что, моргни, тот исчезнет.

Куроко, заговоривший так внезапно, заставил Тайгу вздрогнуть всем телом.

— Я уйду не попрощавшись. Ты уж не серчай на меня.

— Я уже привыкла, ты же знаешь, — ответила японка, не понимая, что слова предназначались не ей.


End file.
